


call it what you want

by blazeofglory



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Lando keeps getting Han presents.Han has yet to realize that he's being courted.





	call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> to Sina, with love. ❤️
> 
> happy holidays, everyone!!

“It’s nothing,” Lando says with a charming smile, holding the garment bag out to Han. “I was cleaning out my closet and these never fit quite right, so you may as well take them off my hands. I thought about giving them to charity, of course, but I thought you might need it more.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with my clothes,” Han protests, then rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath about Lando having too many damn clothes. Lando continues to hold out the bag, though, and after staring him down for a long moment, Han finally takes it. Lando bites back a smile, feigning nonchalance to the very end.

Later, Lando tries not to stare too obviously when Han emerges from the captain’s quarters in a new vest and pants. They fit almost perfectly-- Lando doesn’t know Han’s exact measurements, but he’d guessed fairly accurately by the looks of it. Vests aren’t even in vogue right now, but Han just… looks so frustratingly good in them. The forest green fabric compliments his skin tone just the way that Lando knew it would, and Han looks _good_. The new clothes are a necessity, no matter what Han thinks. Lando knew that Han would protest any shopping and tailoring, so he hadn’t even bothered to ask.

As Han makes his way into the cockpit, Lando drags his eyes away from the dark fabric stretching obscenely over his thighs and he finds Han smiling, completely unaware of the hunger in Lando’s gaze.

“Well, imagine that, you don’t look so much like a scoundrel when you’re in decent clothes,” Lando quips, and Han chuckles. He settles into the seat next to Lando, and that’s when Lando notices what’s in his hand. Even if Lando was being held at blaster point, he wouldn’t have been able to make himself look away from the sight of Han strapping on his thigh holster and sliding his blaster into place. Who even wears thigh holsters anymore? Han should look ridiculous.

Lando’s life would be so much easier if Han actually looked ridiculous, but he _doesn’t_. Unbelievable.

Han lounges comfortably in the pilot’s seat, thighs spread and hair mussed and sleeves bunched up to his elbows. Kriff, does Han even _know_ how he looks? With a smirk like his and a body like that, he’s practically pornographic.

“I’m not sold on all this color, but it fits, and that’s enough,” Han finally replies, giving a cocky grin and looking effortlessly handsome. Lando looks away, gazing out at the stars, lest he do something dumb like touch Han’s thigh to feel the soft fabric clinging to his skin.

“You’re welcome,” Lando comments dryly, and Han just laughs, and Lando hates himself for how charmed he is by a man that’s not even trying.

 

* * *

 

Lando presses his luck the next time. They’ve just pulled off a job without a hitch, largely thanks to Han and Lando conning a very rich widow out of her fortune. Pockets full of credits, boisterous from fresh success, Lando decides to ditch Han and Chewie to go shopping. It’s been a long time since he’s had this much money to spend and he’s just _itching_ to buy something designer.

He doesn’t set out to buy anything in particular-- a new pair of boots, maybe, if he can find a decent enough shop, and Chewie would be appreciative if Lando found him a nice comb, since he hasn’t stopped complaining after he lost his last one. The idea of buying things for Han isn’t even on Lando’s mind, and really, he doesn’t know how he ends up at a jewelry store.

Lando tells himself that he’ll just buy himself something nice and be on his merry way. He’s inspecting a display of rings, already contemplating if they’re worth the listed price, when something else draws his eye.

He steps closer to the display of necklaces, the wary shopkeep watching his every move from the corner of the room, and his fingers reach out to touch a delicate chain. There’s something about the way that it catches the light that has Lando almost enchanted, loathe to look away. It looks delicate, but it feels sturdy.

“You have good taste,” the shopkeep declares, suddenly right next to Lando, and he jumps. He meets her dark eyes and she grins, showing off a row of teeth too sharp to be human. “Any lady would be lucky to receive a gift like this.”

Humming in consideration, Lando eyes the delicate silver. He’s never bought jewelry for anyone before in his life, not even his own mother. The handful of lovers that he’s had have all been casual, never staying too long and never loving too much. He bought them all dinner and flowers, but he never bought any of them something like this. It’s too much, Lando knows it is-- Han doesn’t even seem to realize that Lando is courting him, and it’s much too early in the process to even _contemplate_ buying him jewelry.

After a moment, Lando turns to the shopkeep with a smile.

“You’re right,” he says, taking out a credit chip. “I know someone who would look amazing in this.” 

When Lando gets back to the ship, he finds Han sitting at the dejarik table, playing against an automated opponent. He’s scowling at the game, but he smiles when he sees Lando come in.

“Finally done spending every cent we just earned?” Han asks, eyeing Lando’s many bags with trepidation.

Lando reaches into his pocket, fingers brushing against the necklace, but he doesn’t take it out. He shrugs, offers a coy smile, and says, “For now.”

Though Lando wants to bide his time and wait to give Han the necklace, he’s not feeling particularly patient. A few hours go by before he gives up on the holo that hasn’t been able to hold his attention, and he heads to Han’s quarters.

Lando opens the door without bothering to knock, and he smirks as Han startles, nearly dropping the blaster in his hand that he’d apparently been disassembling, judging by all the pieces spread out on the bed next to him. 

“You won’t believe what I found in my pocket,” Lando declares, leaning against the doorway and enjoying the way Han’s eyes trail over his body.

“Am I supposed to guess? I’ve never been great at guessing games, but I can give it a shot. Is it candy?”

Lando rolls his eyes.

“Not candy, then? Is it money? Gotta say, Lando, I love money. This is a great surprise.”

“You’re a terrible guesser,” Lando replies, and Han laughs, an easy smile spreading across his face. It’s a little embarrassing how badly Lando wants to kiss him.

“Then what is it?” Han prompts, blaster discarded amongst all of its many parts. “You have my undivided attention.”

Wordlessly, Lando reaches into his pocket once gain, grasping the necklace and pulling it out for Han to see. Han leans closer, squinting at it from across the room.

“You came in here to tell me that you found jewelry in your pocket?” Han asks, incredulous.

“I stole this jacket while we were on the job,” Lando lies, relatively sure that Han won’t question why he didn’t see Lando with the jacket earlier. In truth, Lando had bought it on his shopping spree, but Han needn’t know that either. “I took more than I intended, and silver just isn’t my color.”

“What a shame,” Han deadpans, already turning his attention away from Lando and back to his blaster. _Kriff_ , he’s dense. Lando comes into the room properly, pushing aside various blaster bits and sitting next to Han on the bed. Han raises a brow at him. “Yes?” 

It takes all of Lando’s willpower not to roll his eyes again. Instead, he unclasps the necklace and shifts closer. Han freezes, eyes locked on Lando’s as he reaches around Han to clasp the necklace. Lando was right-- it looks amazing on Han, subtle and beautiful in all the right ways. Han glances down at the chain, then up at Lando, and for one tense second, Lando thinks that Han’s finally caught on.

“Silver is _your_ color,” Lando says softly, his hand lingering on the nape of Han’s neck, thumb gently stroking soft skin.

Han’s gaze is heavy, glancing down at Lando’s lips. Lando starts to lean in, and Han begins to chuckle.

“I doubt I can pull this off,” Han declares, standing up and striding over to the mirror that Lando had mounted on the wall back when this was his room. Lando watches him go, frowning. Han, oblivious as ever, looks at himself in the mirror and then turns back to Lando, an amused look on his face. “I’m really not the jewelry type.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Lando tries to keep his cool. He smiles and stands up and doesn’t meet Han’s eye.

“Keep it anyway,” he says from the doorway, turning back for one last glimpse of the shining silver against Han’s tan skin. He’s so beautiful, it sort of hurts. Lando shrugs and adds, “It looks good on you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Another month goes by in which Han fails to pick up on any of Lando’s attempts to flirt with him, and it’s starting to get old. He’s been trying to be subtle, to ease Han into romance, but apparently he’s been _too_ subtle, and he’s ready to just kiss Han already. Throwing caution to the wind, Lando devises a plan that is, hopefully, foolproof.

“Let’s go out for dinner tonight,” Lando suggests casually, after they’ve docked at a planet decent enough to have a city but seedy enough not to have any Empire presence. There aren’t really any sites to go see, but Lando still wants to take the time to enjoy eating food that’s relatively fresher than what they’ve got in cabinets on the Falcon.

“Sure,” Han agrees easily, preoccupied with checking something on the landing gear. “Go get Chewie and let’s go.”

Lando sighs quietly, adjusting his cape just for something to do. He hesitates, knowing Han is going to protest, but says, “I was actually thinking just you and I.”

_That_ finally gets Han to look up.

“Why?” Han asks, frowning as he straightens up. “You and Chewie get along, don’t you? If you have some problem with him--”

“I don’t!” Lando cut in, exasperated. “I just want to talk to you, okay?”

“What is it?” Han presses, and Lando heaves a louder sigh this time. Han crosses his arms. “Just tell me.”

“Be patient for once,” Lando replies sharply, already turning to go. “Get changed and meet me in ten.”

Han is quiet, bordering on sullen, as they make their way to the restaurant that Lando picked out. He’s wearing the clothes that Lando got him, but not the chain, and Lando’s disappointed even though he knew already that Han wouldn’t wear it.

Han doesn’t even bother to glance at the menu before asking, “So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

“It’s possible that I just wanted to have dinner with you,” Lando says, pointedly looking through the menu. Han makes a huffy sound, but follows suit.

Luckily, Han at least makes it through ordering their entrees before he starts glaring at Lando again.

“Look,” Lando starts, ready to finally just explain, lay himself bare, and see what Han has to say-- but Han interrupts.

“If you’re leaving, you don’t have to break it to me gently,” Han says suddenly, an edge of defiance in his voice, glaring somewhere behind Lando, not meeting his eye. “I honestly didn’t expect you to stay this long.”

Dumbfounded, all Lando can do for a minute is stare. He knew Han was an idiot, but this really takes the cake.

“I’m not leaving,” Lando says with a raised brow. He hoped to see relief on Han’s face, but Han just keeps frowning.

“You’re not?”

“Look,” Lando starts again, and this time Han doesn’t interrupt. “I mean this from the bottom of my heart: you are truly an idiot.”

“Hey--”

“Let me finish,” Lando cuts in, and though Han huffs again, he falls silent. Lando crosses his arms, already feeling defensive. “I asked you to _dinner_ , Han. How is not crystal clear that I want to date you?”

“You-- _what?_ ”

Lando takes a drink of his water and wishes he’d ordered something a hell of a lot stronger.

“I’ve been courting you for months,” he points out dryly, and if this were under any other circumstances, the shocked look on Han’s face would be hilarious. As is, Lando is already regretting opening his mouth.

“ _Courting?_ ” Han splutters. “I would’ve noticed if you’d been _courting_ me!”

“I got you the clothes you’re wearing,” Lando says, and Han glances down at his own clothes like he’d forgotten their provenance already. “I bought you _jewelry_ \--”

“You said you stole it!”

“--I even brought you flowers--”

“You said you found those laying in a ditch!”

Lando raises a brow and Han blushes.

“Okay, maybe I should’ve caught on,” Han concedes, sheepish. “Kriff, I didn’t even question it when you gave me chocolates.”

“You’re cute, but not the most observant,” Lando says, finally starting to feel more at ease. Han hasn’t rejected him yet, which is certainly a good sign. Their food arrives, distracting them for a few minutes, but Han keeps glancing at Lando every few seconds, like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“So, you’re in love with me,” Han eventually says, and Lando almost chokes on his pasta.

“I didn’t say that.”

Han smirks, true to form. “No, but it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Lando acquiesces, glaring across the table at Han, who only looks more smug at the admission.

“Good,” Han says, grinning wide as he gestures between them with his fork and getting crumbs everywhere. “Okay, I’m on board.”

“You’re on board?” Lando echoes. “Just like that?”

“Did you not notice that I love you too?” Han asks, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t think I’ve been subtle.”

Lando laughs, even as he shakes his head in exasperation and says, “You’re an idiot.”

Han smiles, shrugs, and keeps eating his dinner.

“You bought these clothes specifically for me, didn’t you?” Han asks a few minutes later.

“I wondered if you’d ever notice that they fit you perfectly,” Lando replies, and Han chuckles.

“The necklace-- you really picked that out for me too?”

Lando shrugs a little, glad that he’s not prone to blushing.

“I thought it would look nice on you,” he answers honestly, meeting Han’s gaze steadily. “I was right, baby.”

Han ducks his head, and he _is_ prone to blushing, which is adorable.

“I’ll wear it on our next date,” Han says with a smile, small and genuine, and Lando wants to kiss him.

The second they leave this restaurant, Lando is _going_ to kiss him.

Lando grins and picks up his fork. “Let’s eat quickly and get outta here.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Han says, already signaling a droid over to bring them to-go boxes.

They leave the restaurant hand-in-hand, and they hardly make it two steps out into the city street before Lando leans in and kisses the smile off Han’s face. Han kisses back, warm and eager and _sweet_ , just the way Lando always knew he would.

When they part, they’re both smiling.

“If you’re done courting me, does that mean the presents are going to stop?” Han teases, and Lando laughs.

“No,” Lando answers honestly, grinning over at Han as they make their way back to the Falcon. “I like spoiling you.”

Han blushes again, still smiling, and together they make their way home.


End file.
